


X

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, I WAS TIRED, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is an AU, this is literally a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP from an au where Kiku owns a small bookstore and Yongsoo is a med intern and i should really write more of this au</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

"Ah. . ." A small gasp escaped Kiku as their position shifted, and he found himself looking down at his lover instead of up. 

Soo simply gave a small smile, hands resting warmly on Kiku's hips, eyes soft as they met the other's. "Fuck, Kee. . ." The exhale was soft, and Kiku noticed Soo was rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs as he waited for their rhythm to pick up again. 

It simply took a lull, enough time for them both to adjust to this new angle, the slight change of depth. One of Kiku's hands braced itself against Soo's chest, and they both found themselves gasping as their movements started again; just as gentle as before, this was not one of those times either felt the need for it to be rough.

Kiku bit his lip, eyes shutting a moment as his neck was bared, exhale mixed with soft sounds. Jesus, he loved times when they could simply hold things quiet, drag their time out until they were entirely done. Rolling his hips, a similar groan left the both of them, and Soo moved a hand from his hip to cup a cheek, Kiku turning his head to press a kiss to his palm. They were in no rush, after all; it was past closing time on the holidays, both of their schedules were clear, and, well. . .

"Mmn. . . Fuck--" 

Soo, this time, and Kiku smiled, grinding his hips in the same way as before, basking in the sounds made by the other. Soo let his head fall back against the pillow, hair falling into his face, but his eyes not leaving the other and how he moved, how he felt, how he sounded. If he tried hard enough, Soo thought, he could see all of it, every bit of this little world they'd made and he'd be lost in it forever and oh, he wouldn't mind at all. 

Not when everything felt as it did right now, and (he vaguely recognized the thought of how cliche it was, before it was lost to the warm fog in his mind again) Soo wouldn't trade the eternity of this and Kiku for the world, not if it bowed at his feet with whispers or wealth and power. 

Kiku arched, a sweet sound escaping him, and Soo pulled his head down, the other easily bending to press mouths together again, the gesture messy and erratic but still fitting. They were hot, two bodies of flesh and blood moving together, their heat too much for one to bear alone, and neither would have want to after knowing the heat of another.

Quickly, then, they moved, breath hot and each filled with such an old need, such a strong one, and Soo gave into it first, the feeling blossoming from his entire core, the shake of it feeling just as endless as the feeling that overcame the other soon after. 

And so they lay, breath ragged and bodies smouldering and there were no words between them because for all this was supposed to be, neither had expected it to come so far, and much later, as they would doze to sleep with damp hair and lazy smiles, Soo would allow himself a thought.

Maybe, he'd think, I wouldn't mind if this were how my life remained.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
